


[Podfic] Phish Food

by only_more_love



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Don’t copy to another site, Download Available, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ice Cream, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Phish Food," by justonythings.Pregnant Tony Stark is needy and demanding. Steve secretly likes it. Tony secretly knows.Recorded for the 2019 Happy Steve Bingo - "Ice Cream" Square, and CapSeptender.





	[Podfic] Phish Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justonythings (nullnullnull)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullnullnull/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phish Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589791) by [justonythings (nullnullnull)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullnullnull/pseuds/justonythings). 

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/inlb3gsmbphshbn/PhishFood.mp3/file)

08:14 || 15.89 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author, Justonythings, know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord. :)


End file.
